Nuestras Promesas
by Yuki.KM
Summary: ONESHOT - Una promesa hecha tiempo atrás. ¿Esto era lo correcto? Después de todo soy su sempai y...él... Prometí esperar, hasta el día de hoy. (No yaoi). Gracias por leer :D


**ONESHOT – "Nuestras promesas"**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de Konomi-sensei (excepto Yuki, es de mi creación)

* * *

 _-Y-Yuki-sempai, ¿recuerdas aquel día que te dije que me gustaría tener una hermana cómo tú?_

 _-Claro._

 _-Olvídalo, por favor._

 _\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?_

 _-No puedo decírtelo, no ahora. Solo olvídalo por favor._

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente. En ese momento ella no entendía porque le había dicho eso. Creyó que lo había ofendido, sin embargo, él lo negó. ¿Una hermana eh? Aquella vez le había ayudado con sus deberes escolares. Lo hacía con gusto, además le gustaba explicar a los demás. La paciencia era su virtud. Esa virtud que puso a prueba ese chico…hasta el día de hoy.

Habían pasado 4 años. Ella tuvo que cambiar de escuela antes de terminar el segundo grado de secundaria. Por lo que dejó su puesto de manager en el equipo de tenis. Y también lo dejó a él.

- _Sé que soy pequeño…y no puedo defenderte ahora – el chico estaba ruborizado –pero te prometo que creceré…y me haré fuerte…así que…así que...-su voz temblaba -promete que me esperarás, sempai._

 _\- ¿Lo harás por mí? – Yuki trataba de sonreír para ocultar su tristeza._

 _-Lo prometo – lo dijo muy seguro de sí mismo._

 _-Esperaré con ansias ese día– y beso su cálida y sonrosada mejilla._

Yuki siempre se preguntaba si aquello era lo correcto. Es decir, ella era su sempai, aunque solo le llevaba un año de diferencia. Cuando los demás regulares del equipo se enteraron que el pequeño estaba enamorado de la manager del equipo, las pequeñas bromas en torno a ambos no se hicieron esperar. Si bien, no lo hacían con mala intención, eran momentos vergonzosos.

En cambio, algunas compañeras de clases de Yuki, se burlaban de ella por tener de enamorado a un chiquillo nada especial. No le importó. Ella lo aceptaba. No era un noviazgo como tal. Él le dijo que se lo pediría de manera adecuada llegado el momento, cuando cumpliera su promesa.

Y hoy había llegado el momento. No tenía más dudas al respecto. Si era correcto o no; si había burlas o no, ya no importaban.

No se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Se intercambiaban mensajes y correos. Alguna llamada telefónica en momentos especiales. Yuki se había mudado a una ciudad distante y él había hecho el máximo esfuerzo para ingresar al instituto más cercano a ella.

Yuki consultó su reloj. Faltaban 10 minutos para la hora pactada. Camino al lugar de encuentro. Una plaza muy concurrida en esa época del año. Los grandes árboles se mecían con el viento que se dejaba sentir. La sombra que proyectaban se sentía fresca. Buscó la banca indicada por el chico: _frente a la fuente central, ahí te encontraré más fácilmente._

Aquel panorama le hizo recordar la ocasión que salieron juntos para terminar los deberes durante las vacaciones de verano. Salieron de la biblioteca a tomar su almuerzo en una plaza parecida a esa. Tenía grandes árboles frondosos y muchos niños se divertían jugando en un campo cercano. Mientras tomaban sus alimentos, un chico con uniforme de Fudomine se acercó a saludar:

 _-Ishida-san –contestó alegremente._

 _\- ¿Cómo has estado? Eh...-miró sorprendido a Yuki- ¿no sabía que tenías una hermana mayor?_

 _-N-no…ella no es…-intentó explicar._

 _\- ¡Que afortunado eres! Te trajo el almuerzo. Espero seas amable y agradecido con ella ¿eh?_

 _-Pero sempai, es que ella…-intentó de nuevo siendo interrumpido._

 _-Bien, no los molestó más. Provecho. Nos vemos después._

Mientras recordaba esa escena, el viento despeinó su larga cabellera. A veces se arrepentía de haberla dejado crecer tanto. Se acomodó la diadema y se dio un rápido vistazo en un pequeño espejo que llevaba en su bolso. ¿Le gustaría ahora que había cambiado?

Yuki suspiró. Cuando lo viera, sabría su reacción. Se acomodó el listón a la altura de la cintura que adornaba el vestido veraniego de tono azul cielo. Consultó de nuevo su reloj. Ya era hora.

Un joven de cabello azulado se acercó lentamente. Sus grandes ojos cafés parecían buscar algo o alguien. Aunque su rostro denotaba tranquilidad, estaba sumamente nervioso.

Fijo su vista en todos los posibles caminos de donde podría venir. Lo reconocería. A pesar de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo, ella estaba segura de reconocerlo.

No la había visto en años, ¿y si no le gustaba ahora? Pensaba en eso cuando su mirada se clavó en la joven pelinegra frente a la fuente. Su sempai estaba de espaldas hacia él. Era ella, no había duda. No había notado su presencia. Se acercó lo suficiente, se detuvo tras de la banca donde Yuki se encontraba sentada.

-Yuki-sempai -dijo suavemente- cumplí mi promesa.

Yuki se congeló por un momento. Nerviosa, giró hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz. El pequeño que 4 años atrás había confesado sus sentimientos por ella ahora no era tan pequeño. Se había vuelto fuerte como lo prometió.

La chica sonrió. Se puso de pie, conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-Y yo…cumplí la mía…Taichi.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota:** Tuve un bloqueo antes de terminar, no me agradó mucho el final jajajaja se aceptan sugerencias :D


End file.
